


警官你好

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	警官你好

“嗨，长官，又见面了”

Steve几乎是咬牙切齿地看着眼前这个翘着二郎腿的男人，头发凌乱，衬衫的扣子解开了一半，可以清楚看到雪白的前胸和肩膀上青紫的伤痕。

“他这次犯了什么事?

Steve盯着Bucky，开口却问的是身后的警员，气压低的警员先生缩了缩脖子，内心不停哀嚎他们情侣吵架自己遭罪。他翻开卷宗，夜店酒吧，醉酒斗殴，以及...天哪，可怜的警员不停的埋怨为什么今天是自己当班。

“不是什么大事，长官， 不过就是我在酒吧喝酒的时候碰到了一个很辣的调酒师。”Bucky顿了顿，“你知道的，我一向喜欢金发大胸的型男，啧啧啧，还有腹肌……”

小警员目瞪口呆地看着犯人时不时向长官投来挑衅的目光，以及长官已经青筋暴起的拳头。老天啊，让我离开吧，小警员努力把自己的存在感降到最低。

“你先出去吧，我来完成审讯。

警员先生如释重负，头也不回的出去了，还贴心的带上门。Steve坐在Bucky对面，阴沉的脸丝毫不影响Bucky吊儿郎当的态度。

“姓名。”

“James Buchanan Barnes。”

“为什么去酒吧闹事？”

“不算闹事，我只是跟那个小型男搭讪而已。”

“搭讪？”Steve听到了自己咬牙的声音。

“嗯哼，男友阳痿，我寂……”

Steve没有让Bucky说完，他恶狠狠地丢一下手中的笔，抓住Bucky的领子扯到自己面前，一口咬在那张不安分的红唇上，重重的碾磨。而面前的小野猫立刻反击，小舌头直抵他的牙齿，眼睛红红的，充满愤怒还隐藏着渴求。

“阳痿？看来以前你过的很轻松啊，Buck。”

Steve放开Bucky的嘴，吻在他的喉结上，一下一下的舔，手从腹部一路往上，直到在他的胸口扫了一圈，揉捏着柔软的胸部，来回拨弄着敏感的两点，在经过乳粒时还会停下来碾压几下。

“别……Steve，停下，别这样……”

他感受到了怀里的小猫在颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦的凑近想要一个吻，而Steve却错过Bucky的脸颊含住他的耳垂，惹得Bucky一个颤栗。

“噓，Buck，小声点，除非你想让这里的警察都看到你这幅骚样子。”

Bucky只觉得Steve喷出的气息快要把他融化了，眼神迷离的想要安慰一下自己已经硬起来的分身，Steve却一把抓住他的手拷在椅子后面。

“抱歉了Barnes先生，”Steve说话的时候像一个无比正经的人，“你现在可没有自慰的权利。”

在Bucky惊恐的眼神中，Steve直接脱下了男人本就垮垮的裤子，一把把他从椅子上拉起来，“啪” 的一声打在Bucky的屁股上。

“呜！”

Bucky不敢叫出声，他咬住自己的嘴唇，眼泪从红红的眼眶流出来，他根本没有意识到自己这个样子有多诱人。

“怎么？不是喜欢被我打屁股吗？你就是这么贱喜欢我狠狠的操你是不是？”

Steve眼睛猛然一暗，毫不犹豫的差了一根手指进去，Bucky没有忍住呻吟出了声。

“小骚货，才一根手指就咬着不放，是不是想被狠狠的干？”

“啊……不！Steve！”

Steve又伸进去了一根手指，两根手指让后穴吸的更加紧，同时也让快感更加强烈了，Bucky双手紧紧的抱住Steve的背，连脚趾都蜷缩起来了，断断续续哼哼出声。

“太多了，Steve......”

“才两根手指就不行了吗?那这样呢？”

“啊啊啊....”三根手指狠狠的没根而入，累积的快感和撕裂般的疼痛让Bucky一下子高潮了。Steve看着Bucky射在他衣服上的白浊，把刚刚高潮过全身无力的男人压在桌子上。

“Barnes先生，你把我的警服弄脏了，怎么办？”

Bucky眼神涣散的看着他，不停的摇头，Steve却直接把硬的发疼的阴茎捅进去。

”啊——”

虽然有手指的扩张和精液的润滑，但Steve的性器实在过于粗大，让Bucky发出一声短促的惨叫，刚刚高潮过的后穴又湿又热也过于敏感了。

后入式的姿势让Steve的硬挺进入得更深,他的手揉上Bucky胸前的乳尖，爱抚他身上的每一寸敏感点， Bucky渐渐的不住发出舒服的喘息，配合着Steve快速的抽动……他呼唤着Steve的名字，吃力的转过头，和他热情的舌吻。

“额，长官，请问您是否已经审问结束，需要帮忙吗？” 外面的警员敲门问。

沉浸在快感中的Bucky猛然惊醒了，对啊，这里是警局，外面的人都是Steve的同事，哦不，这太丢人了！Bucky下意识的想逃，但是Steve却按住了他的腰，又用力的耸动了两下，双手放在Bucky的胸上揉捏，把他从桌子上拉了起来，Bucky整个身体软绵绵的，腿直打颤，他和Steve的身体还连在一起。Steve能感受到Bucky的紧张，后穴一瞬间的收缩绞的Steve一个闷哼，怀里的男人正用手捂住嘴不敢出声。

“不用了，我一个人可以搞定，但是可能还需要很长时间……”

Steve咬重了“很长”，又舔了舔Bucky的耳垂，男人咽呜了两声，眼角的泪再次滑下来。等门外的人走了之后，Steve把Bucky正面放到桌子上，温柔的吻干净他的眼泪，却又一巴掌打在屁股上。

“怎么了宝贝，不喜欢我这样吗，哭什么？”

“Steve Rogers！你混蛋！”Bucky哭了出来

“可是你他妈的爱死了我的混蛋不是吗？”Steve把Bucky的腿压向他，“小骚货，自己抱好。”

不容置疑的语气让Bucky的心理防线彻底崩塌了，这当然是他想要的，和Steve进行一场粗暴的性爱。他抱住自己的腿，看着Steve的大家伙进入自己，被填满的感觉让他不自觉的发出一声嘤咛，而Steve像是受到了鼓励，开始伏在他身上大力的抽插。

“S...Steve…慢……慢点，啊啊啊…”他整个人好像被贯穿了，而Steve还在用力。

“Bucky，是这里吗？喜欢我操你吗？嗯？说话！喜欢吗？”

“啊啊！不....别这样...喜欢Steve....啊啊..操我...”Bucky已经完全不知道自己在说什么了，他被操的整个人都快散架了。

“那你的小浪穴怎么吐出这么多水，把审讯桌都打湿....真是.....”.啪!大掌竟然在这个时候狠狠的打了Bucky的屁股，他全身猛的一紧。

“啊——”

“看来Bucky喜欢这样对吗？”啪、啪、啪.....大掌在雪白的翘臀上不住的拍打，Bucky夹着Steve阴茎的小穴不停的收缩。在疼痛与欲望的夹击下，Bucky再次高潮了。

“...唔啊....”

“怎么样，宝贝， 还嫌弃我阳痿吗?”

“......轻一点...我错了……呜呜”

Steve压着 Bucky的双腿向胸口死死摁着,Bucky的双腿间被大大的敞开，任凭他喘息着疯狂抽插。全身似被-根欲望的绳子紧紧的搅着，Bucky在 高潮中不住的痉挛-般的蜷缩。终于在Steve将灼热的精液狠狠喷射向后穴深处时，颤抖着晕了过去。

Steve将阴茎抽出来后，浓浓的精液顺着红肿的后穴流出来，合不拢的后穴和外翻的媚肉以及晕过去的男人都提醒着Steve刚刚发生了什么，他抱起他的珍宝，嗯，回去之后他能给他的宝贝更多的安全感，Bucky会喜次的。


End file.
